


I Can See Clearly Now

by Watermel0nBob



Series: I Can See Clearly Now [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermel0nBob/pseuds/Watermel0nBob
Summary: Kylie finds herself stuck in the Underground when her sister decides to push her over to save herself. When she comes face to face with the dangers of this new world, she must try to face her fears and attempt to survive. Will she be able to overcome her demons? All she knows is that she finds herself strangely fascinated with a certain gallant skeleton. Rated M for future chapters.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story I've been working on for awhile and I'm still trying to find a rhythm in writing it, so please be mindful of me being sparse in my chapter posting and possibly the writing. I'm trying my darnedest, but sometimes muse will get me! Any reviews are appreciated, and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bob here. Just wanted to let you guys know that first of all, welcome to my story! I hope you find it enjoyable and that you can be patient with my sporadic posting. Muse can only take me so far. That being said, I also wanted to state to previous readers that I have edited the timeline in my story in order for it to give me more wiggle room to let the relationship of Kylie and the monsters to grow. Because of this there might be a hiccup for some people who have read the first chapter before the edit. Anyway, please feel free to give me feedback, and thanks for the support guys!
> 
> TLDR: Welcome, Bob changed the caption "Two Months Earlier" to "Much Earlier in Time" because she's too lazy to write a consistent timeline. yolo.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen in love with him until this very moment. That moment being her falling into the abyss. Falling. Falling. Falling. Emerald eyes wide in absolute terror as she looked up at the skeleton reaching a red gloved hand in her direction feebly. She hadn't expected to die like this; not when she was thousands of feet below the ground and surrounded by the most monsters she had ever seen in her life. Yet as she was falling into the darkness and watching the love of her life grow smaller and smaller above her, she also couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten to this point in her life in the first place.

 

~ Much Earlier in Time ~

 

"C'mon and jump already loser!"

 

She jolted at the abrasive voice behind her, shoulders quivering in fear as she peered down into the dark cavern at the edge of her feet. She didn't want to do this. Her breath became ragged, chest heaving as the panic began to set in over the looming doom before her. This situation seemed dire in either sense; either she jumped, or her sister suffered the consequences of her cowardice. Black hair ruffled in the wind as she slowly turned to look behind those wide-rimmed glasses, staring at the scene that was playing out behind her. There were three girls, all taller than she and looking at her impatiently, as two of them held a slightly younger girl with long blonde hair to her waist. She was struggling in their grasps, growling and attempting to kick them in their faces with pink lace-up sneakers. When she finally saw you staring she glared with the utmost fury, spitting at you with more venom than the girl from earlier," Seriously Kylie!?! You're gonna chicken out while your sister's in danger? And you wonder why I don't like being around you nerd!" Her words stung like a slap across her cheek, yet this wasn't the first time she had ever said rude things to her.

 

She was three years her junior and yet she acted as if she ruled over her, and in a sense she kind of did. Her parents adored the younger girl much more than they had ever loved her, doting over her accomplishments of straight A's and being the most popular girl in her middle school class. While she was keeping a good 3.5 GPA, she was the least popular in school and extremely socially awkward. She spent her time alone in her room, musing over the things happening in her world and watching different genres of show consisting of anything from Supernatural to Pokemon. She relished in the land of fantasy and the abnormal, because it always seemed so much better than the real life she lived in. Yet that wasn't satisfactory for others, and apparently her life was supposed to be approved by everyone else. She bit her lip as she stared at the thin girl being restrained by the two juniors, as the gang leader finally closed in on her, eyes full of malice as she pushed her shoulder roughly.

 

"You've got 30 seconds to jump or we throw your sister over instead," she hissed into her face, spit plastering her lenses and the tops of her freckled cheeks. Instinctively she shrank back with hunched shoulders, taking a step back and nearly losing her balance over the edge. She managed to regain composure, looking to the taller girl pleadingly, because this didn't have to end this way. Of course they didn't care, they never did. They had lived off of her torment, and this was simply the icing on the cake. Before much else could be done the girl before Kylie groaned, snapping her fingers and sending the goons behind her into action. The blonde began to shriek in response to the turn of events, struggling roughly with eyes filled with hatred towards her and only her as they began to close in on the edge of the hole. She screamed profanities at her, of how she hated her and that their parents had never loved her, and that was why they had tried for another child in hopes of a do-over.

 

The tears began to swell, and she could only watch as they closed in in preparation for the swinging of her beloved younger sister to most likely her death. But she wasn't going down that way, not because Kylie couldn't grow a pair of balls and sacrifice herself for the greater good. No one would miss her anyway. With the agility she had gained from gymnastics, the youngest swung both legs out together as hard as she could, and brought them into a hard roundhouse kick squarely into her chest. As the oxygen in her lungs left through open lips, she felt herself become weightless as she was now falling to her demise. All because her sister thought she was better than her.


	2. Strangers in the Dark

It was warmer than she had expected it be once she finally came to. The light glittered innocently over her as her eyes fluttered open behind those dark lashes. Taking a sharp intake of breath the girl was sitting up swiftly, only to cry out at the intense pain shooting along her arm. Looking down she couldn't help but find her left arm in a wretched twist, causing bile and the remnants of her lunch to escape through her mouth and onto the golden flowers beneath her. It was upon this realization did she finally take the time to glance at her surroundings, right hand delicately reaching out for a flower inches before her fingertips. The petals were soft to the touch, rolling effortlessly over her fingers as their aroma lifted into her senses and filled her with a feeling of peace.

 

If she listened closely she could still hear the treacherous screech of her sibling's voice above, though it sounded like it was at least a mile away. Whether or not this was accurate she wouldn't be able to say, but before she could put much thought into it, the sound of a skittering rock further ahead of her brought her attention to the darker cavern before her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the girl feebly managed to stand, nursing her injured limb close to her as she attempted to muster up the courage to finally go ahead. If she had any chance of surviving down here (which she doubt she would), she had to keep moving. With hesitancy in each step, she began to limp deeper into the darkness, her breathing beginning to pick up out of anxiety. With her modest chest expanding and contracting, Kylie couldn't help but begin to feel woozy as her own fears and paranoia were beginning to cause her to lose focus on the task at hand.

 

What seemed to cement these suspicions further into her mind was the fact that she could swear that ahead of her was a bright flower like the ones she had crashed into; giving her much too happy of a grin for being in a place like this. Soon scuffed boots were coming to a halt as she watched the flower patiently sway ahead of her, as if waiting for her to step just a little bit closer. Something in her stomach told her she should stay exactly where she was.

 

"HOWDY!" Came the booming yet sickeningly cheery voice from the little plant, black eyes gleaming almost eagerly at her as she remained planted where she was. After a little bend of his stem he continued with almost a purr to his tone, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The unoriginal name had you staring blankly in the apparent male's direction, emeralds pools searching him and the surroundings around him to see if it was truly he who was talking, and not some strange illusion. When she convinced her eyes weren't deceiving her, she finally landed her expression back onto him silently, waiting for what was to happen next.

 

He 'hmm'd' quietly at her expression, continuing with that stupid grin and peppy bounce to his form, before speaking once more in that gratingly happy chirp," You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?" Underground? Just where exactly did she fall down? Surely this was just an illusion of her transitioning from life to death, entering into the world of purgatory where even the most bizarre concepts could become a reality. Yet why then did her arm have such a throbbing pain with each shift her body she made? Was it simply the pain of crushing her bones from such a deathly fall seeping into her dreams, or was it truly something real?

 

"Golly, you must be so confused."

 

That was one way of explaining she supposed, but was it really what she was feeling? It was too hard to tell. She shuffled in her stance, something that the vegetation seemed to immediately pick up on, eyes nearly narrowing as he seemed quick to speak up once more in response," Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" His eyes met hers now, that smile never changing, his expression honestly not really forming into anything else. It was like it was made of plastic, forming into the perfect mold that would convince her that he was a ray of sunshine, a delicate organism that needed to tend to. Yet why did she feel as if she should be running in the opposite direction right at this moment.

 

"I guess little old me will have to do."

 

Why was this all beginning to sound so rehearsed?

 

"Ready? Here we go!"

 

Ready for what? What exactly was he planning to do? The sudden wink upon his face did nothing to comfort her as a sudden warmth began to push out from the left side of her breast, causing a gasp to escape rosy lips as soon a heart began to beat before it. It didn't look anatomically correct, more like the little hearts one would see written on children's love notes, and it had the dimmest of glows; it barely lighting up the space before her. This seemed to not be part of the script, as the flower was caught by surprise. Squinting those beady specks he called eyes towards the shape he focused intently, before muttering to himself in a suddenly different tone," Gee, you must be awfully fucked up if your soul is that close to being dead."

 

She didn't know what to respond to first; the fact that she just got insulted and sworn at by a flower, or that he mentioned her soul. The beating force that seemed to flutter weakly before her was apparently her soul, causing her breathing to hitch at such a thought. If that were truly her essence, her whole being of living, then why was it not held safely back in her chest where it had come from? Why was it out for the world to see; attempting to keep alive with desperate pulses of light. Fear began to form across her pale complexion, her gaze looking to the flower fervently; searching for answers. By now he was no longer holding that plastic smile, in fact he looked to be rather bored. Gazing at one of his leaves with disinterest, he took pause before looking back at her thoughtfully; finally letting his voice come to life," Well, I guess you're not as useful as I thought human. Most souls have much more power and life to them, and yet yours is withering away. It's nothing I can really find use in, so I suppose I could just let you go."

 

Was he implying that he intended on killing her? Just what in the world did she get herself into? Before she could think of anything else the pitiful excuse for her soul began to slowly retreat, as if the force pulling it out was now releasing its firm grasp upon it. As soon as the essence was back in her chest she fell to her knees, seeming to breathe again for the first time in quite awhile, clutching her chest tightly and looking in panic at him. At her display of weakness; Flowey pursed his lips, looking almost quizzically at your predicament, before a dark smile graced those once cheerful features.

 

"You know," he crooned darkly, bashfully holding his leaves together as he swayed too innocently, eyeing you hungrily as he let a huff of air flutter one of his petals," Maybe it would just be more merciful of me to kill you now. A soul like yours would never last in the Underground girly." Her blood ran cold. White pellets formed a circle around and began to close in with each rotation as he didn't even bother to summon her soul this time. Her HP was so low that this would do the trick. A maniacal laugh escaped the flower's throat, face suddenly demonic as he waited eagerly for the pathetic girl to perish by his hand. The panic was too much for her that her lungs nearly burst from all the gasping, and soon she was falling backwards towards the ground. As the world around her began to fade away, an intense heat formed around her body; followed by an eerie silence.

 

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah my child..."

 

Everything went black before she could hear the rest.


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

The delicious smell of butterscotch and cinnamon lingering together was what awoke the battered girl, eyes finally opening behind dirty lenses, causing her to try and wipe them clean with the bottom of her green sweater. She found she wasn't as mobile as she was prior to passing out, causing the teen to look down to discover her injured arm snugly placed in a makeshift sling. Staring thoughtfully at the limb, she couldn't help but look around as to where she might be right now. It didn't take her long to find out where the source of the wonderful smell was coming from, causing her mouth to slightly water. Placed precariously in the middle of the room was a piece of pie, no longer freshly warm, but tantalizing nonetheless.

 

She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, nor how long she had been asleep for. Before making an effort to devour the tempting morsel, she first took pause to assess her surroundings. The room was pleasantly pink even in the dark, her body resting in a small twin-sized bed with a shelf to the right of it. A lamp rested on top of the nightstand, and upon closer inspection there were a few toys scattered along the plush carpet. Her dirty boots landed with a tentative thud as she finally closed in on the desert innocently waiting for her approach. She didn't remember how she had gotten here, but she assumed that the soft voice she had heard before blacking out was the reason behind the new scenery.

 

Delicately lifting the plate with one hand, Kylie took a moment to glance around the quiet room one last time, before settling on the edge of the bed with the food on her lap. Clinking the fork against the porcelain as she cut a piece, she took a deep breath in before finally having a bite. She probably shouldn't be eating random things she found on the ground, they could be laced with poison for all she knew, but whether it was the gnawing hunger or the strange comfort she felt in this place; her worries had been all but washed away. When the smooth consistency of the pie hit her lips she sighed softly, enjoying the sensation and texture on her tongue. Although it was no longer fresh from the oven, the taste was still quite heavenly.

 

As her eyes fluttered closed to savor the taste, she almost didn't notice the shuffling of feet behind the door to her left. Freezing mid-bite she glanced to the side, watching with sudden uncertainty as the door slowly creaked open to reveal the soft goat-like features of a.... what was she? Her eyes were such a pleasant shade of violet, wide and expressive as a smile graced her ivory features. The girl nearly choked on her food as she attempted to gain composure, trying and failing to scoot back with an injured arm. The effort caused her to twist the appendage, a whimper escaping those soft lips as she looked once again with fear at the creature before her.

 

"Oh dear," came the soft tone of the matronly one, lips pursing as she honed in on the wrapped shoulder. She wanted to take a step closer, but paused knowing that this wouldn't be the wisest decision. This girl may have been older, but she was scared and obviously didn't know anything about being near a monster. They were still but a myth to most, and thus seeing one in the flesh was quite the sight to behold. Yet much to Toriel's relief the dark haired beauty managed to finally settle herself, taking a deep breath and simply stare with questioning eyes at the woman before her. This brought yet another smile to the goat's features, and after shuffling her feet slowly forward, she spoke again in her sweet lilt,"I'm sorry to have startled you dearest. I simply came in to check on your shoulder. You had taken quite the fall." Her eyes gleamed with warmth and comfort, it causing all of the concern to melt away as Kylie finally managed to relax beneath the lavender gaze.

 

"How are you enjoying the pie?" She questioned cheerfully, managing to make it the edge of the bed without objection from the scared child before her. Despite what the human would think of her age, in the older monster's eyes; she was but a babe. Living hundreds of years did that to you. Batting dark lashes she tentatively leaned against the foot board, only receiving a minor flinch at this action, before continuing rather casually,"One wouldn't think butterscotch and cinnamon could go well together, but they actually compliment each other nicely. I find it to be quite a comforting treat." She was being honest in her statement, but she also chose not to admit that it was honestly one of the only pies she knew how to make; aside from snail pie of course. But from what she had perceived from the other children, this was definitely not a human favorite.

 

Kylie only listened with the utmost curiosity; fearful curiosity, but curiosity nonetheless. She was enraptured in which the way the goat beast walked, how her hands and feet were more like paws than hooves, and how even though she was twice the height and width of the human, she still came off as gentle and harmless. Perhaps that was all part of her charm. Blinking slowly as to register the matron's words, she looked down to her half-eaten meal before slowly looking into those beautiful eyes once again, and shyfully smiling. At the sight of a nod Toriel was almost elated, ready to rush over and begin to inspect the progression of healing upon the arm. She had managed to control herself in the nick of time, simply taking in a deep breath and letting her smile widen, taking a hesitant step in the direction of the bed and speaking softly,"My name is Toriel. It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly. May I check on your arm? I want to see how well it's healing."

 

She had asked kindly, and the injured girl had let her slowly approach, but now the thought of her arm being messed with made her relatively nervous. There was only certain boundaries she could really cross, and at this moment she had let the goat mom cross many of them in a matter of time. Most days even fellow humans couldn't really get her to smile in their direction. It was after a few deep breath and staring hard into those eyes she had come to find oh so fascinating did she finally relent; bringing herself tentatively closer to the woman. Green eyes looked at her with all of the fear built up within her mind as the thoughts raced to all of the possible outcomes of this decision. She only hoped that she could trust her like her heart was telling her to. Soft fur soon met fair skin and an involuntary shiver ran along her spine, eyes closing but for a moment as if to embrace a sudden impact, before finally reopening to watch and see just what goat mom (she decided this was a good nickname for Toriel) intended to do.

 

Toriel had not let the evident fear from the girl go unnoticed, yet felt grateful she had accepted her assistance. She was the utmost gentle in removing the sling, having not paid attention to where her fur was brushing. She was so focused on making sure everything looked okay, and soon she had freed the arm; causing a frown to purse her furry complexion. The arm was now relatively swollen, hanging limply to the girl's side as she ran her paws along it, causing the younger to wince at certain spots. Obviously it wasn't going to get better with simple rest and ice, and her healing magic could really only do so much. Much to her displeasure she would need an outside source for help, and that meant her and herself escaping the ruins in hopes of finding better medical assistance.

 

Toriel's mind immediately went to the royal scientist, whose research and knowledge of the human anatomy would hold ample information on what she needed to do to properly heal the injury before it grew worse. Before the arm grew too numb from the swollen blood rushing to her elbow and wrist; the goat monster began to re-wrap and sling up the limb once more. Staring thoughtfully at her new companion she finally sighed, meeting those beautiful green eyes sweetly,"I'm afraid it's a lot worse than I thought dear. It seems your wounds are slightly above my knowledge of handling, and my magic can only do so much. I would like to suggest that we bring you to the royal scientist Alphys. Do you have any objections?"

 

What else could Kylie really say? It wasn't like she had much choice if her captor had no knowledge on how to heal a broken arm. A frown graced her lips, and after a moments thought she shrugged, blankly looking to Toriel for answers. She needed her arm to be better if she were to somehow escape this hell, if she was actually still alive that was. For all she knew death could still be approaching, and she was just taking too long to die. That's what happened to the people who had accidents when rock climbing. They guy from 127 Hours spent well, 127 hours, trapped by a boulder before finally resorting to sawing his arm off. She didn't want to get to that point of desperation. With a gentle sigh she set her unfinished plate down on the nightstand calmly; she wasn't hungry anymore. She had too many questions that she was honestly too afraid to find out the answers to, and she wasn't sure she could come up with the courage to finally ask them anyway.

 

She waited for Toriel to say anything else, before delicately brushing crumbs off of her ripped and muddy jeans. She would need to patch these up when she could; she assumed there wasn't much for human clothing down here after all. Toriel seemed to take her shrug as consent, for she grabbed her cellphone and took a deep breath, cautiously dialing and number and waiting patiently as it trilled in her ear. She had waited so long she was ready to hang up, until a voice on the other end sputtered out. It was obviously surprised to be receiving a call from her, and with a sheepish grin she began explaining the situation at hand. Before she could get another word in Alphys was rambling on the other end out of shock and excitement that another human had appeared, before spouting out directions and leaving Toriel speechless. She could only mutter some form of agreement before they both hung up, and looked to the girl beside her quietly.

 

"She said she would have someone transport us to her shortly."

 

"We're ready whenever you are," came a deep voice in response behind her.


	4. A Connection of Sorts

Kylie let out a shriek and tumbled back, eyes wild as standing behind her host was a pair of skeletons, one much taller than even Toriel, and the other one reaching to her chest. The shaking wouldn't stop, her eyes refused to leave the duo as she simply couldn't fathom how two additional monsters could appear out of thin air when a second ago there had been nothing. Toriel frowned at the sudden intrusion, making it evident of her displeasure as she looked at the shorter one with irritation.

 

"I would appreciate a warning next time Sans. Not only have you terrified the girl but you also startled me. You could have knocked you know," she huffed, looking at him like a stern mother scolding a child. The one called Sans only grinned, chuckling deeply before finally turning towards the human. His black gaze flicked over her body, stopping briefly at her arm, before finally locking eyes with her with that same toothed grin. His hand slowly extended, white specks forming in the center of his sockets as he began to walk closer, continuing in his usual baritone," Hey now, don't you know how to greet a new friend? Come shake my hand." Kylie didn't want to do anything but curl up in a ball and cry. Tears had begun to form at her eyes, but she fought to keep them at bay in order to not look intimidated, instead focusing on her heavy breathing. She was trying so hard to remain calm, to keep the panic attack at bay, but no matter what became of it she was slowly losing her grip; and she couldn't bear to look at any of them any longer. If she truly was dying, she wished that death would take her sooner and end this nightmare.

 

"BROTHER YOU NUMBSKULL! YOU'VE MADE THE HUMAN LEAK! SURELY ALPHYS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FIX THAT AS WELL!" Came a loud voice behind the smaller one, nasaly and obnoxiously peppy despite it meant to be scolding. His bony fingers rested on the dark hoodie of Sans's, before he was looking up in her direction and trying to smile as sheepishly as a skeleton could,"I'M TRULY SORRY FOR MY BROTHER'S ACTIONS HUMAN! HE USUALLY MEANS WELL, BUT MOST DAYS HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A HUMAN. NOT LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT'S A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!" Soon he was striding past his brother, extending his hand to the smaller girl with a bright grin plastered upon his bleached features. Only silence followed after the abrupt explanation, her eyes switching between the two boys before slowly looking back to Toriel pleadingly. She didn't know how to handle these two just yet.

 

The expression was enough for Toriel to abruptly stand and come between the trio calmly, looking at Papyrus and Sans with a stern sense of authority and speaking clearly," Enough formalities gentlemen. We must make haste in case her arm gets worse. We can have pleasantries afterwards. Now Sans, are you able to teleport all of us to Alphy's lab?" Teleport? She had mentioned transportation, but she hadn't expected her to be teleportation. Though that would explain the sudden appearance of two abrasive skeletons. Taking a sharp intake of breath Kylie began to fiddle with her sweater, not sure she could entirely trust the other two yet. The only reason she was being so open to the goat mom was because not only she had saved her, but she was nowhere near as forward as her companions. She needed time to think, to process over just what was happening to her in this world, and at this moment she didn't really know where to begin. So she swallowed hard, fiddling still with her shirt, not noticing the previous three now watching her curiously.

 

After a moments pause Sans looked back to Toriel, raising a thumb and giving a smirk," It shouldn't be too hard. Worse that could happen is that I tickle my funny bone." With a wink from the former Toriel was giggling, Papyrus groaning and Kylie slowly looking up behind her dusty glasses. She hadn't expected a joke from a creature that was meant to be spooky. Yet what about them was honestly so spooky? They looked like two older guys, just... without the skin and sinew. She supposed even monsters had comedians in their groups, even if they weren't the best at jokes. Toriel seemed satisfied with this answer anyway, turning around to look down at her again and offering her paw with the utmost tenderness," I know it can be quite intimidating to trust someone who has just met you, but I assure you I have your best interests at heart. These two, though quite rambunctious, are truly kind gentlemen, and would never harm you. Shall we be off to Dr. Alphys now?"

 

The only thing to follow was silence as they all stared expectantly at Kylie, wondering how she was going to respond to her request. She was looking between the three nervously, fingers fiddling and legs twitching from the sudden pressure put on her. She couldn't sit here forever and let her arm continue to get worse, but was she willing to risk trusting these two newcomers, and even her kind hostess? For all she knew she was probably gonna die either way, at least this option offered a glimmer of hope. Swallowing hard she looked to the floor, biting her lip to try and help her remain focused. Once composed she looked to Toriel again, slowly lifting her hand to rest it delicately into her paw. The fingers were like a feather brushing against the tips of the goat woman's fur, a whisper compared to the usual pressure she felt when holding something. She seemed so frail and delicate, as if she would break at any force put upon her. Giving the girl such a thankful smile she looked to Sans once again and nodded, offering her other paw to him. He took it without question, grabbing one of Papyrus's hands as well before turning himself towards her.

 

"We gotta make a circle Kid. I would suggest hanging on tight to Pap here," he grumbled, giving a wink and still keeping that wide grin across his features. It was as if that was how his jaw had been built. Blinking rapidly to let the words sink in, Kylie finally turned to the larger skeleton who seemed to hold a hopeful glimmer in his deep sockets, almost fidgeting in excitement at the thought of going on this new adventure. She thought briefly about his statement before gazing down at her wrapped arm, wondering how she was supposed to exactly fulfill it. Sans seemed to finally notice, looking back up at her and responding,"Heh. I guess you could use a hand there huh?" Papyrus groaned and face palmed, Toriel only giggling louder than the last time. Kylie could only blush, looking delicately at her injury before looking around at the three questioningly. Surely there was a solution to this?

 

"FEAR NOT HUMAN! I WILL HOLD YOU AS YOU HOLD ONTO TORIEL'S HAND!"

 

What was that now? Before she could register what was happening she felt a firm grip around her waist, causing a surprised squeak to come out. The fingers were surprisingly warm for a skeleton's, soft, too. But this could also be because he was wearing bright red gloves that almost made his hands come off as cartoonish. That honestly wasn't the only cartoonish thing about him either. He seemed to be donning a superhero costume; a cape draping precariously behind his shoulders, it attached by the ends under the shoulder plates of his chest plate. At least she could only assume the poorly constructed torso piece was meant to be like armor. It looked like two middle schoolers had made it for a class project; and their effort would have most likely given them a B. Suddenly she was shaking her head, realizing her over analytical mindset was kicking in. It was the one she had come to form from her parent's judging stares and probing questions as to why she hadn't done better. Her perception of perfection had been flawed because of such, and now she was stuck being evermore critical of things around her.

 

Because she had been so lost in her thoughts, she had failed to notice how unfaltering he was with his grasp, making sure that under no circumstances that she would get lost in the void. Sans was satisfied with this solution and prepared them all to go. In the blink of an eye they were no longer in the pink room, but instead surrounded by bright lights and stark white walls, the ceiling towering high above them all. It was like the wind had been knocked out of her, air refilling her lungs upon landing and causing a ragged gasp to fill the silence. She looked around with wild eyes, only to be calmed by the tender caress of Toriel's paw upon her head. Once her breathing had evened, the shakes began to dissipate, and all that was left was Kylie's expression of wonder.

 

"The first ride's always the toughest," Sans mused, letting go of the other two and turning to look for Alphys," Hey uh, Alphys, we made it safely back with the kid; whatever her name is." She turned to look at him blankly, realizing that she hadn't in fact, given out her name. She hadn't really found it be of much importance, and in all honesty no one had thought to ask. Perhaps this was for the better. She also realized in the few seconds they had been standing there that Papyrus had yet to remove his hand from around her waist. A blush furiously came forth across her freckled cheeks, and she looked to him nervously, wondering why he hadn't thought to let go just yet. Her face only reddened more when he didn't seem to be paying attention, instead patiently waiting for the royal scientist to make her appearance. Finally, he seemed to take notice of their predicament, but his focus was not where she had hoped it would be.

 

"HUMAN! YOUR FACE IS ALL RED, DO YOU PERCHANCE HAVE A FEVER AS WELL?" He asked loudly for everyone to hear, his free hand now moving to plant itself upon her forehead. The blush only deepened to a deeper shade of red as she tried to anxiously free herself from his tight grip. He instead tightened it and brought her closer, bringing his large skull close to her face for further inspection. Letting his fingers slide along her forehead he continued to study her curiously, speaking now in a slightly less loud voice," HMMM! IT SEEMS YOU'VE GOTTEN EVEN REDDER! IS THIS A COMMON SICKNESS IN HUMANS?"

 

"Paps!" It was Sans who came to her rescue, walking up a little too leisurely for her liking, hands planted firmly in his pockets and that everlasting grin never fading. Both of them turned to him; Papyrus holding a curious expression and her flushed face pleading. He chuckled at the sight before gently prying her from the taller skeleton's grasp and ushering Kylie away gently. Though she was grateful for his assistance, he had for some reason thought it acceptable to also hold her waist. This was not the exact result she was looking for, but at least she could break free from him with a lot less effort. Staggering to the side she looked to him with exasperation, panting heavily as the red soon began to fade back into a pale ivory. Without much else to say she simply looked away, walking quietly to a chair and taking her seat. She didn't really want to look at either of them right now, nor did she want to acknowledge anyone right at this moment. Her arm was beginning to hurt, and she hoped for a remedy soon.

 

As if on cue a shorter creature came down from an escalator, turning quietly to Kylie and smiling shyly, looking to the rest of her company and speaking softly," H-h-hello e-everyone. S-sorry for running so l-l-late." Her brown eyes were warm, but Kylie could sense the uncertainty almost instantaneously. She couldn't help but feel comforted that she wasn't only the nervous one, and as soon as the yellow dino-like girl looked in her direction; she offered a warm smile, albeit an equally shy one. In that moment something clicked between the two; a deep, mutual understanding of who they were and how they acted. They had connected on a whole new level, and Alphys seemed to brighten and falter in the same motion at the sudden realization. She was pleased that she had found solace in someone else, yet was also nervous about the focused attention on her. Fiddling with her clip board she nervously cleared her throat, looking around at them all before finally approaching Kylie," I-I heard that y-your arm might be b-broken?"

 

Watching her make small and tentative steps in her direction, the girl slowly nodded, not once letting her gaze waver from the female. Curiosity was building and although she wanted to learn more about this Alphys, she also knew that being forward and abrupt in her actions would be of no help to the scientist. This newfound connection had certainly been unexpected, yet Kylie felt as if it had meant to happen for a reason. Alphys visibly relaxed once they had made their inner intentions evident, finally stopping next to the injured arm and staring at it calmly. She looked to Kylie first before reaching out a claw and gently removing the sling, that simple glance being all she needed to ask for permission. The inspection continued in utter silence as the others stood further off in confusion. After a brief moment Sans nudged Papyrus and leaned into him, whispering," It's like they're speaking their own language. Like some sort of shy person telepathic plane." Papyrus looked to him and then back at the pair, before blurting out," IT DOES SEEM THAT THEY HAVE BONDED QUITE QUICKLY!" The sudden outburst caused the shy duo to jump, turning to Papyrus with wide, nervous eyes. He looked at them both confused,"WHAT?"

 

"Just keep it down for now Paps, you aren't really the type to use an inside voice," Sans quickly spoke, nudging him before shrugging at the two girls. Kylie stared and blinked at her companions, before finally looking back to Alphys silently. At this point the scientist had successfully removed the bandage and was holding the swollen appendage with both claws. The purple and black hues were disconcerting, and the dino-girl silently pondered what the next plan of action would be as she carefully felt along the edges of her joints. Kylie did her best to ignore the pain, to suppress her cries, but as soon as the inner part of her wrist joint had pressure applied to it she nearly screamed, tears bursting and her body slamming back into the chair.

 

It took all of Toriel's strength not to rush forward and protect the girl from such pain, but it seemed that Alphys was quick to comfort; her eyes apologetic as she tenderly rubbed the spot she had just set back into the place. Her shoulders were shaking and she bit her lip almost the point of blood. She didn't want them to listen to her cries, but God had it hurt. Obviously this was needed; how was the limb supposed to mend back together if the bones were not properly aligned? She had wished she had been giving a warning at least. Ignoring the tears causing her eyes to glimmer she sniffled, looking to her newfound companion with a new sense of confidence. The scientist was almost taken aback by the intense determination radiating from her soul, causing her to briefly feel a sense of strange familiarity that she couldn't quite figure out the source of.

 

Further off Sans stiffened, suddenly looking sharply at the girl who was once screaming. His pupils began to fade, as if preparing for something much worse than anticipated. He was abruptly washed out of his trance by the gentle caress of Toriel, whose eyes were still focused on her new adopted child writhing in discomfort beneath Alphys's touch. With a brief glance the skelebro gripped her soft paw into his grasp, causing a soft intake of breath from her direction. He remained looking at Kylie quietly, visibly not acknowledge the pink edging along Toriel's white cheeks. Instead he focused on the cogs whirring in his mind at the previous memory that had come to him so suddenly of a small child in a blue sweater with purple stripes.


	5. Secrets

It wasn't long before the task of tending to her arm was completed; a cast having been molded and neatly wrapped in tight gauze. Alphys only had a soft green color available, and honestly Kylie didn't much care what it looked like as long as her arm was fixed. She was grateful to her, even more grateful when the yellow Dino had managed to find some painkillers that were safe for human consumption. After swallowing them and chasing them with a glass of water she sighed, leaning tiredly once again into the chair and waiting to find out what was happening to her next. She assumed she would be returning to Toriel's abode, to snuggle in the pink blanket and finally get herself some more shut eye. It had been a much more exhausting day than she thought. Toriel had been ever patient, trying her best to not hover too much as Alphys had worked, and once she had finished with her task the matron was back to sitting at Kylie's side with only the most sincere of intentions. She had absentmindedly begun to play with her tangled hair, causing the girl to slowly close her eyes at the tender touch.

The last time anyone had played with her hair was when she was a child, laying in bed at night as her mother gave her loving kisses. That was when she had meant something to her; instead of being a failure. The sudden harsh memories caused her to flinch, opening her eyes and looking to Toriel expectantly. She presumed she would have a game plan going forward, and all she had to do was wait for an explanation. The need for her to speak didn't seem very evident at this point, not when everyone seemed to talk enough for her. Her expression was met with the most tender of smiles, the queen still taking her time to untangle her black locks with the utmost patience," Perhaps you would enjoy a nice shower or bath? You've been through quite the trial. I shall also find you some fresh clothes so we can clean your current ones." She had forgotten that it had been nearly two days since she had arrived, and looking down she was reminded that her jeans had been thoroughly tattered, mud caking the hem by quite a few inches.

She didn't put too much attention on them, as the sound of a nice hot shower sounded quite lovely. She looked back into violet eyes and smiled, gently nodding and patiently waiting to be directed to the facilities. Without a second thought Toriel escorted her to Alphys's private bathroom, opening the door for her and moving to turn on the faucet. She then turned her attention to Kylie's clothes and arm, thinking for a moment and speaking," I'll get you a towel and a bag for your arm. We can't get that wet. If you need assistance removing your clothes, please let me know." The girl nodded thankfully, turning away as the door closed behind her to look into the mirror at her reflection. She almost didn't recognize the person looking back at her. At this point the shoulder length hair was stringy from grease, her cheeks dusted with dirt, while her glasses were cracked on one of the lenses. She hadn't noticed until now, causing her to frown and attempt to rub the dirt clean of them.

This resulted in the lens shattering beneath her fingertips, causing a squeak to escape her as blood began to trickle from her fingertip. She could only huff, sucking on the digit gently in hopes of stopping the bleeding. She quickly rinsed the swollen finger in the sink before attempting to clean up the broken glass. This wasn't how she had expected this to entirely work out. Before she could really continue with cleaning up the mess a deep baritone resounded right behind her," I see you've broken your glasses." It was Sans, grin ever present as Kylie managed to slam her head into the mirror at the sudden presence, causing the bridge of her glasses to snap in two. With a click they landed in the sink, leaving the girl virtually blind. She turned to look at the fuzzy silhouette of the skeleton before her, who appeared to be a little closer than before.

"Gee, eye guess we just can't leave you be without you causing trouble," the joke was obvious, slightly humorous compared to most, but she couldn't help but notice the subtle edge attached to the end of it. Apparently she wasn't the only one with trust issues around here. Swallowing she gripped the edges of the counter in apprehension, a sick feeling sitting in her stomach as she desperately tried to read his expression as he walked closer. She was flying in the dark now, and she could only pray that he wouldn't do anything in this state of vulnerability. It was in an instant, but she still managed to notice the blue glow before he was within inches of her face, bony fingers slamming over her mouth to muffle her startled shriek. There was only the sound of her heavy breathing as he patiently studied her expression, the only thing she could do was stare blindly back with a look of sheer terror.

After what felt like eons Sans finally released his grip, arm falling to his side as he continued to stare at her. There was no light in his eyes, only the dark abyss of his sockets, and although Kylie couldn't tell she could feel the strength of his aura just from being so close to him. Tears were falling and she was shaking uncontrollably, not sure how to exactly respond, especially since she didn't know what he even wanted. It was a secret only Sans seemed to know, and as quickly as the aura appeared it vanished, the soft thud of an object dropping to the left side of her. The action gained a flinch from the petrified teen, who merely swallowed as the mysterious monster continued in his usual lax manner," Tori wanted me to grab a towel for ya. Alphys also said to be careful of your arm; alright kid?" He was satisfied with her simple, albeit trembling, nod, before turning and making his way back out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him he heard her collapse, her cries muffled by her sweater and the running water; causing him to swallow and simply continue to walk away. He didn't mean to give the girl a heart attack, but he had to see how she would react to his sudden approach, he had to know if she would be anything like Frisk had been. She seemed harmless, but so had they before Chara had reared their ugly head. Only time would tell if Sans and his friends would meet the same fate as the last. As he continued walking towards the others who were happily chatting, he could only hope she would prove him wrong.


	6. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* Self injurious behavior reference. Sorry for not posting before guys!

She had to struggle with her clothing, between her hindered arm and the consistent shaking that hadn't stopped since Sans had closed the door, it had proven to be quite difficult to accomplish the task of stripping. She was whimpering, shaking and soaking herself in her own tears as she finally managed to get herself down to her bra and panties. She couldn't even begin to fathom what had crossed his mind when he decided he needed to treat her in such a way; but it had shaken her to the core, and she didn't know if she could look at him the same way again. With muffled cries leaving her she tossed her dirty garments in the corner, hugging herself silently as she tried to rid herself of the fear. He had had a purpose when coming at her like that, and although Kylie didn't know the reasoning behind it, part of her couldn't help but feel it was to answer some secret question he had been dying to find for himself. With her body now bare and her cast tightly secure in the plastic bag, she stepped into the streaming water, quickly dialing the temperature to the hottest degree to try and rid herself of the feelings from before. 

It made her milky skin turn red, steam rising faster than the water could fall, giving her a shield to let the tears continue. This would be the first time in her life that she actually wanted to go home. The harassment of her sister was like a soothing balm compared to the torture she was facing down here. How was she going to get back, when she didn't even know where she had landed. The answers she was finding were only leading to more questions, and soon they were overpowering the former. It was like she was drowning without the assistance of water. The secrets would suffocate her very existence before she could even find her way out of here. Choking back a sob she began to work her slim tendrils into her hair, causing dark dirt to pool around her and into the drain. It was refreshing to finally feel like a clean being again, using the strange scented soaps to rid herself of the blood and filth that had collected on her journey down under. The Underground; a place she would never truly become accustomed to. 

With a squeak of a faucet the water ceased, dripping down to her feet as she grabbed the towel from behind the curtain and wrapped herself in it. Stepping out she reached for a separate one, using it to dry her hair and swollen face from the previous tears. Sniffling she dabbed her face dry before wiping the steam off the mirror to see if she had fully cleaned her complexion. She was surprised to find another familiar figure behind her. He had been silent upon entering, and now he was staring quietly with uncertain curiosity. Slowly looking over her shoulder, she found Papyrus nervously holding folded clothes in his hands, suddenly looking anywhere but at her as he stammered in a surprisingly quieter voice," P-Pardon me Human. The Queen had asked that I leave you these articles of clothing. I h-hadn't expect you to appear as I was leaving them. I do apologize.. Uh... Human, why is your face so red?" 

The sudden question caused her hand to delicately feel her cheeks, noticing just how swollen they really were. She had been crying more than she had thought. Sniffling once again she slowly turned herself to face him, quietly watching his expression before decidedly shrugging, not really knowing how else to answer him. He looked as if he wanted to approach her, but after silent thinking had decided against it. Instead he simply gave her a softer smile, hand extending to finally offer her the articles of clothing. There was a silence that hung between them, their locked gaze never once wavering as the seconds turned into minutes. The awkward tension was building and Papyrus didn't know how to handle it. He hadn't dealt with a human before, and if they all acted like Kylie did, he didn't know how he would fare once he reached the surface. Just as he was ready to retract his extended hand and place the fabric on a nearby chair, slender fingers had finally grasped the other side. He looked at her almost startled, watching as her once serious, and somewhat sad, expression had turned into a small smile. 

This elicted a mild "Nyeh heh heh", and soon his bony fingers released the small grasp they had on her things. Nothing else was said following, and after another brief glance at each other, Kylie slowly turned herself around and towards the mirror once more. Setting the clothes on the corner of the countertop she looked quietly into the reflection, tousling her hair in an attempt to free it from her eyes. Although she honestly couldn't see anything other than the vague blur of objects, she had found she could still maneuver quite well. This was thanks to many years of her sister, Amber, often taking them and leaving her to her own devices. She shrugged the bad memories away like loose clothing, eyes looking to the scars on her right arm that was now laid bare. Blinking, the fingers beneath her cast delicately traced them, silently musing when each and every one of them had been made. They were like nicks in the wall that showed just how much she had grown. 

He hadn't really moved from his spot, simply because he didn't know if he should leave or assist her, but the marks on her arm definitely piqued his interest. For once something was telling him not to ask, and instead he studied the bathroom and herself. Casually his gaze found the broken frames sitting off to the side, causing him to gasp and rush forward with little thought. He didn't notice her flinch and shy away, didn't sense her trembling as he gripped the frames in his tendrils. After studying them intently he loudly proclaimed before turning back to her,"HUMAN! YOUR GLASSES HAVE BEEN BROKEN! DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE IN FIXING THEM?" It was only after he had asked his question did he notice her posture, causing him to subconsciously take a step back away from her. Her shoulder was pressed to her cheek, and her towel was clutched tightly to her chest, but the most startling thing was the imminent fear blooming in her eyes. He had accidentally crossed an invisible boundary and he didn't know how to recuperate. 

"Oh... I've startled you Human. My apologies, for the Great Papyrus was simply trying to help. I suppose then I'll simply let you get dressed. Um, until you return then," he murmured, not realizing the wire was still in his phalanges. It was with one last look at her did he think of what to do, offering another small smile and closing the door behind him on his way out. 

Kylie didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing silence. It had often been the sound of comfort for her; because when it wasn't silent, it was filled with the demanding tones of her mother and father, or the shrill shrieks of Amber who was irritated about something she had done the previous day. It never seemed to end, and so when it finally did she could actually breathe again. Working her cast through the sleeve of the pale blue dress she grunted, managing to get the fabric over her head. It landed just above her knees, billowing out just so that it swayed with every motion she made. A smile graced her lips; she had never had the luxury of such a pretty dress. She had to remain sophisticated and serious, the innocent and coy garments were saved for Amber. Their family had a certain dynamic, a certain image, and if one didn't fit into that mold; they would have a bad time. 

Soon she was slipping pale grey leggings on, admiring them briefly before sinking her feet into her rugged black boots again. They would need a polish, but until then they would have to do. Steam billowed from the room as she finally escaped it, rubbing her injured arm shyly as she approached the quartet silently. All grew shushed as she approached, and it wasn't long before Toriel was looking to her and brightly smiling. She looked at her for a moment, admiring the new look, before suddenly frowning in thought. She offered her paw to the girl, who after some difficulty managed to grasp it tenderly, and was guided to sit in a chair next to her. 

"Your glasses are missing. Did you misplace them while you were showering?" 

A shrug was the reply, and Toriel couldn't do much else about it. It wasn't until the white monster noticed the incessant fidgeting of a certain skeleton did she finally press further, slowly leaning in his direction and calmly asking,"Would you happen to know where her glasses went?" A shocked "Nyeh!" left him, and soon he was fiddling with his fingers again, as if suddenly embarrassed by something. He didn't dare look up in the Queen's direction, who was staring expectantly at him while Kylie simply raised a brow in curiosity. Had he managed to take them when she hadn't noticed? They were broken, so it wasn't like she needed them anymore, but then why exactly did he need them? As soon as he realized Kylie was watching him as well, he yelled in exasperation," ALRIGHT! I AM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SOONER! I... I TOOK THE HUMAN'S GLASSES!" 

With a dramatic "Nyhoo hoo" he hung his head in his hands, crying for a moment before finally trying to fish out the spectacles from an apparently invisible pocket. Aside from the shock of Papyrus stealing something, all but Kylie were surprised to find the broken mess megerely taped together; the bridge lined properly into place with a pink Hello Kitty bandaid, and the pieces of lens glued in with masking tape. The girl wouldn't be able to see out of the left frame, and the ear pieces had now been bent from sitting inside his pocket. If anything it looked like a worse mess than before. 

"I... I SIMPLY- I THOUGHT THAT THE HUMAN WOULD NEED THESE. SO I WANTED TO HELP FIX THEM! SURELY THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD ACCOMPLISH THAT? HEH HEH... heh." 

Bony tips fiddling with the bent ends of the frame he refused to make any eye contact with anyone, looking like a sad, lost puppy that had just been reprimanded. He was nearly on the verge of tears out of guilt and sadness that he couldn't fix something that was important to her, and the risk of waterworks only increased when the eldest's hand slapped gently on his shoulder,"Pap listen. Obviously you're a great bro for trying to help the kid out with her stuff. But that doesn't mean that-" 

"Thank you." 

Everyone suddenly looked in the direction where the voice had come from, to find Kylie smiling softly at Papyrus with kind and grateful eyes. Toriel did a double take once she realized it must have been she who had spoken, eyes wide as she asked the question everyone had wanted to:" What was that my child?" 

"I said; 'thank you'," she responded again clearly, looking at Toriel for only a moment before standing and managing to make her way over to the tall royal guard. Tears were pricked upon the corners of her eyes in gratitude as she gently took the disfigured glasses from the giant's grasp. With little effort she slipped them back into place upon the bridge of her nose, looking out of the cracked and taped pieces with a most genuine expression. After quickly adjusting them so they would remain on her face, she looked down once again to Papyrus and continued in a quieter tone," They're perfect Papyrus..." How could she be mad at him when he had been the only one who had actually tried to do something nice for her. He had worked his very best to fit the pieces back together, and although she would never be able to see out of them again, she couldn't help but feel as if he had given her the greatest gift of all. Because he actually cared.


	7. What is Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I've discovered that the relationship between Kylie and Papyrus is inspired by the song "Lonely Eyes" by Chris Young. Definitely a good song to listen to!

"I know this is a lot to take in my child, but you must understand this is the best option for you." 

Just how exactly had this been in her best interest? Toriel was _leaving her_. After all the things she had been through these past few weeks, she had begun to grow a strong attachment to the goat woman. Perhaps because she was acting how a mom should have in the beginning. Kylie tried to hide the tears, the ones that had become much easier to show now that she was beginning to open up to those around her. She had been holed up in Alphys's lab the entire time, constantly being supervised to see if the progression of recovery on her arm was improving. By now she had become used to the fat block that impaired her left arm, making it easier to maneuver her actions as she had been given free reign to do as she pleased. Kylie hadn't really intended on doing much, but upon discovering Alphys's collection of anime and her intense passion for it; the two had spent their days watching them when she was finished with her other Royal Scientist duties. 

Papyrus had also managed to be frequent in his visits, eager to see how the lost girl was doing after the glasses incident (Alphys had later on properly repaired them and even improved their durability; yay science!) Toriel had noticed immediately how drawn she was to the other two monsters, having found a familiarity with Alphys based on their similar personalities, and with Papyrus because of his unwavering kindness towards her. She hadn't spoken out loud since that day, and the thought worried Toriel. She pondered if it was she who was hindering her from expanding her boundaries and extending ties towards the other two, what with her constant hovering in the background and habit of tucking her into bed at night. The snowy woman couldn't help but grow so close to her, longing to mend that beaten and broken soul that day by day began to swell brighter with light. Was she the one helping with the healing? Or was it the way she smiled when Alphys actively squealed at one of her "ships", or softly giggled at Papyrus's unamused expression whenever Sans did stop by and was ranting puns. 

She knew that the girl was still a teenager, which explained why she was adapting much better to the latter three than herself. Despite her stubbornness to admit it; Toriel was an older woman set in her traditional ways, and her fear of losing the black-haired teen like she had lost the others left her overly protective and even mildly possessive. She couldn't lose her now, not when those green eyes were no longer blank from distrust and hurt. But did that mean keeping her in the deep depths of the Ruins where no one would visit her, except possibly Papyrus? That was _if_ Sans was willing to let him travel out alone to see her. He didn't seem quite ready to accept her yet despite his best attempts of hiding. Perhaps Toriel knew him a little too well, but it seemed that her newest guest was wary as well; always refusing to make any contact with him and only acknowledging his words when they were towards someone else. 

Her newest addition to the list of loved ones was quite intriguing, but how could she stand by and watch her sit alone every day in a pink room meant for little girls and not a growing young lady? She had made her decision the following evening after finally kissing her goodnight and putting away the book she had read to her. She wondered if the girl listened only for her sake, and not enjoyment. For now she would selfishly choose to ignore that thought. So it was when she had sat the human down did she not expect the expression found when she had been given the news. Her soul nearly shattered in two at the sight of tears beginning to pool from the corners of those emerald jewels. She had reached a paw out to her as an offer of apology, and though the girl had taken it, hesitancy and desperation was practically shooting out from those delicate fingertips. She had forgotten just how truly small she was compared to herself. 

"Please my dear, don't look at me with such eyes. Papyrus and Sans will make great company," she tried to reassure her, to soothe the tears that had finally spilled down those porcelain cheeks, only to be rejected with a sharp turn of her head. Her hand released the paw now, recoiling as if she had been bitten, and the sudden shock and fear that Toriel had not seen in quite awhile had returned with renewed vigor. She had struck a chord and didn't know how to regain momentum on the situation, but before she really could the girl was standing, biting her lip and rapidly shaking her head back and forth. The tears sprinkled upon her untouched fur, causing a flinch, but only because of the pain she felt for making those tears fall. Green eyes met purple and before much else could be said a croak left rosy lips," P-please..." Why did this teen-child have to make this so much harder for her? 

"My child..." She whispered, wanting so badly to embrace the small frame into her own plumed one, to give her the deep warmth and love she felt so strongly in her core for this lost little soul she was trying so hard to simply heal. The look she was being given made her feel conflicted about her previous decision. But like any loving mother that wanted what was best for her baby, she held firm to the choice that was truly the hardest, and that was letting her go," They live closer to Alphys than myself, and both you and I know that you need to be close to someone who can tend to your injuries. You would only be lonely in the Ruins with me beloved..." The only response Kylie could think of to that was how she wouldn't be lonely because she would have Toriel. But the resolute determination was evident on the normally sweet complexion of the former Queen, one that Kylie was all too familiar with from her own mother. The one that made her feel like she was not meant to be worth something. 

She knew now that this was going to be the final result; she would have no say and she would be forced to live with two monsters she barely even knew. She had of course grown soft to Papyrus, but who wouldn't when he was nothing but sunshine and rainbows. It was like a refreshing sip of iced tea on a particularly sweltering day for her. Her life had been so shrouded by hate and lies, by angry glances and berating judgments, that to have a light in that dark tunnel was something she so desperately wanted to latch onto. Yet how could she when it meant losing her adopted mother, and worse; being closer to Sans. He still hadn't gotten over her being around the group, and as soon as he had noticed his brother growing closer to her he couldn't help but become even more intimidating in her presence. She was certainly not welcome, if their encounter in the bathroom had been any indication. These were things she had still not shared to Toriel, and honestly how could she when she didn't even really talk. Yet it was in this moment that she had again felt the need too, if only to say one word. Sometimes it was your actions that spoke louder than words. Kylie decided to demonstrate by simply looking at Toriel with those hurt eyes, and slowly turning around to walk away and to never look back. That was the last time she had seen the goat monster. 

Papyrus didn't know how to respond to the human with the long black hair and intriguing green eyes. They were the most peculiar shade, wavering between an olive and emerald; always shifting to avoid contact with others and filled with the most sadness the skeleton had ever seen. He hadn't even tried looking into her soul (honestly why would he? That would be very rude!), but he didn't really need to in order to figure out that she was far from a happy person. The taller skeleton really didn't like that. What he didn't like more was how Sans seemed to be very wary of her, often intimidating her with his intense stares and blatant disregard for how he acted towards her. If this was how he intended to make friends he wouldn't get very far! Walking alongside her now Papyrus tried to make conversation, smiling widely in hopes that maybe she would smile back like she had the day he had so graciously fixed her glasses," I HOPE YOU LIKE SNOW HUMAN! THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF IT! BUT DON'T WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE IT'S ALWAYS WARM IN OUR HOUSE TO SUIT YOUR NEEDS!" 

"he just wants to make sure you don't give him the _cold shoulder_." 

"SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUCH PUNS." 

"sorry paps. just wanted to _break the ice_." 

Papyrus was ready to yell when he noticed her smiling slightly, the corners of her mouth turning upward in the most delicate slant. He wondered if she had troubling smiling with how little she did it. Before he could look away she had noticed him staring, looking into his sockets unwaveringly, almost expecting something of him. If only he had the intention to say something instead of watching her freckled face dumbly. Shaking his skull comically he cleared his throat, more for show really as he didn't actually need to, before offering her a sheepish grin,"THOUGH I DON'T NECESSARILY AGREE WITH YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR, IT IS QUITE NICE TO SEE YOU SMILING HUMAN." Her cheeks began to fill with a pale pink, it slowly morphing to a rosy red as she watched him briefly, before shyly turning away and beginning to walk faster. Blinking curiously, his hand instinctively reached out for hers, never having been someone who minded physical contact. The squeak and minor flinching of her fingers only did so much to deter the Royal Guard trainee from inspecting, as he only released his grip whilst still making a swift approach. 

"YOU'RE ALL RED AGAIN HUMAN! ARE YOU IN NEED OF SOME MEDICAL ASSISTANCE?" 

Her eyes met his and the flush only deepened as he was once again in her personal space, thoroughly inspecting her complexion with the utmost curiosity. He hadn't registered that he was the source of her current state, and with every inch he grew closer her face grew only hotter. Before she could respond his hand was on her forehead, and her mouth opened in surprise to match the sudden wideness of her eyes. He wouldn't stop staring into her eyes, causing her to quiver beneath his touch and try to push away. Aside from the more frequent (one-sided) conversations they had together, and her beginning to trust the innocent skeleton, she still had major issues with physical contact with anyone but Toriel. Now that she was gone, to be physically close to anyone else seemed to only hurt worse than it had been. A tear began to slide down her cheek, leading to Papyrus freezing and reluctantly pulling back. 

His expression softened, and once he straightened his battle body he looked to her with guilty eyes, murmuring in that tone he seemed to save for only her," I do apologize for startling you Human. I only meant-" 

"Kylie." 

"N-Nyeh?" 

"My name is Kylie; Papyrus. I would appreciate it if you used it," she was wiping away the tear quickly, a glimmer of uncommon determination welling within her eyes. It left Papyrus a little taken aback, and Sans was feeling similarly, although there was a hint of suspicion in his stance that Kylie was quite aware of. She only gave him a brief glance, before returning her attention to the younger skelebro," Please refrain from coming into contact with me unless necessary or until I give my permission. It makes me uncomfortable." There was no shyness in her expression now, and although she was normally the one who obeyed, today was the day she would be giving the orders. Whether it was because Papyrus had seemed to be one she could trust enough to express her desires with, or if her basic need for survival was kicking in; she didn't seem ready to back down just yet. She didn't need to push any further, for the skeleton was taking a polite step back with that same apologetic expression,"OF COURSE H- KYLIE. I'M GLAD TO FINALLY KNOW YOUR NAME. MAY I ASK YOU A QUESTION?" 

She didn't speak again, she had said all she needed to, and thus no longer felt the need to use her voice anymore. She opted to simply quirk an eyebrow with a questioning expression, patiently waiting for him to ask as he always did. He had begun to pick up her body language long before she had started talking. After taking a deep breath, still adjusting to the sudden shift in her mood; he finally tilted his head quizzically,"WHY DO YOU NOT TALK?" The girl momentarily pondered the simple question, but how could she honestly explain it to him. Aside from the fact that she didn't see the need or point, as whenever she had been spoken to there wasn't much need for her to talk back. Her parents had always talked _at her_ , never to her. She had learned long ago there was no need to waste her breath. These habits carried over into the Underground, where she was learning how to properly socialize all over again. 

Perhaps this was what brought her and Alphys together so well. Letting her lashes flutter for only a moment to let the remainder of his question set it, she simply decided to answer with a basic shrug, because else could she really say? That no one validated her opinion and so there was no point in her voicing it? Her speaking up now in reality was a miracle in itself, and the most confident thing she had done in years. The reason as to why was still unknown to her. She would have to settle for the fact that this was how things would be until fate decided otherwise. Papyrus wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer, but decided not to pry being the gentle-skeleton he was! Besides, they needed to get her to their home so she could continue to rest under the careful eye of the Royal Guard and Sentry. 

It was snowing heavily by the time they had reached Snowdin, and Kylie's body was shaking from the cold. It a stark contrast between the immense heat of Hotland. Kylie couldn't help but note that each city seemed to hold its own seasonal feel to it. She couldn't wait for the fresh feeling of Spring from a place known as Waterfall. The brothers had mentioned it, and Papyrus promised that as soon as she was better he would take her there to see the "stars". The house door creaked open with a disgruntled whine, not having been touched for a few days. Sans had been too tired to give them a shortcut, and thus they had to take the long way in order to reach the small home. The smell of spaghetti wafted her senses immediately, along with the faint must of grease and ketchup. 

The entire house seemed basic, filled with only the essentials such as their over sized couch and TV that sat against the wall. It was covered heavily in dust, and only the small marking shaped like a remote indicated they still used it. Her eyes soon moved to the kitchen, which looked awfully spotless compared to the rest of the house. She assumed that this was because of Papyrus's love of cooking with someone named Undyne. He had briefly mentioned her in some conversations, along with his obsession with spaghetti. It was if he didn't know any other type of food existed. She remained standing where she was, the notion of waiting to be invited into the house deeply ingrained into her being thanks to her mother's teachings. Her reluctance to move left both Sans and Papyrus puzzled (heh), and after a few moments of awkward silence Sans spoke up,"uh kid, you can set your stuff down and get settled. this is gonna be your home for the time being after all." 

Home. Did he even know what that word meant to her? A place where crying was common, and her room was her only sanctuary. It was the place where judging eyes watched her every movement, where lips would purse whenever she made one wrong move. But worst of all it was where she never felt like she was worth anything. Swallowing the lump she could feel in her throat she glanced away from the two, controlling her shaking hands by holding them firmly around the strap of her duffel bag. It had been found by Alphys in the Dump where she often scavenged, along with the majority of your new clothes. Monsters didn't fit in the same types of clothes after all. Batting away the tears as quickly as they came, she slowly stepped into the empty living room and glanced around, before tentatively placing her bag down. Hands clasped behind her waist, and after turning slowly to take in the rest of the modest house she looked to the two skeletons, patiently waiting for them to tell her what to do. 

"Er, would you like something to eat Kylie? The Great Papyrus makes a mean plate of spaghetti!" Papyrus finally spoke up, trying to wipe the concern from his face with that confident smile, eagerly waiting for her response. Anything to ease the tension building up between them, and anything to get that lost look out of those green eyes Papyrus was finding himself more and more interested in. His words had startled her at first, before she was looking to the kitchen and back to him, shrugging noncommittally. There wasn't much else she could say to that after all.


	8. Green Eyes

The evening carried on smoothly, full of banter from the two brothers with Kylie silently responding with those shy smiles and warm glances to Papyrus. Though she enjoyed Sans's puns, she had avoided any acknowledgement of him otherwise, not quite ready to accept him into her life so soon after the incident. The girl had always been one to hold grudges, but it seemed Sans was to. He certainly wasn't reaching out to befriend her either; if anything his formalities were for his brother's sake; not hers. She always wondered what it would be like to feel as much love as Sans does for Papyrus for her own sister. That thought itself nearly brought a bitter laugh bubbling from her lips unwarranted. She had restrained it in time to come off as a terse smile, one that neither of the skeletons missed. They had learned to keep quiet about such things, because they knew they would never get an answer. Kylie was one of the greatest mysteries they had ever come across.

Later in the evening Kylie was escorted to her room by Papyrus, who after an awkward staredown between them nervously laughed and left to his own room. Sans would be there later to read him his nightly story. The girl was hesitant to open the door at first, before slowly letting the evening light shine in through the windows. How there was still different phases of light underneath here she didn't know, but she assumed she would find out the longer she remained down here. It wasn't long after she had begun unpacking her things did she sense his presence, the crackle of his magic thrumming through her veins as it always did whenever magic was used near her. Turning her head towards his direction, she found Sans lounging casually in the random computer chair they had for the guest room, carelessly looking at the tips of his phalanges. It wasn't like he had nails growing on top of them after all. She immediately stopped her unpacking to address him, hands placed firmly behind her back once more as she looked into those white pinpricks of his quietly. She knew he wanted to talk, and she wasn't going to beat around the bush. She only hoped that he didn't notice the mild shaking of her fingertips.

"you seem a bit tense there kid. did the skeleton _spook_ ya?"

…

…

"gee kid, sometimes your stares can chill me to the _bone_."

Her right hand clenched into a fist, shaking softly behind her back in a muted posture. Yet one as keen as Sans could easily notice the subtle movement of her shoulder. She decided to finally break the eye contact, looking anywhere but him and breathily shaking out,"P-please call me Kylie. T-that is what my name is, and i-it's meant to be used." Although she was trying her best to remain calm and confident, her wavering tone left her looking and feeling vulnerable. Why now of all times did Sans have to bother her? Hadn't this day been bad enough as it was? She was doing her best to hold back the tears of frustration as there was a minor shift in his direction, before the deep baritone continued," look kid, er, kylie, you don't need to feel nervous around here. we agreed to look after you because we _wanted_ to. not because we had to."

"Do you really mean "we"?" she lashed back involuntarily, looking back into his sockets with a flash of bitter anger. Yet as soon as he met her gaze calmly she immediately faltered, taking a step back and returning to her game of looking-anywhere-but-at-Sans. More silence ensued, the skeleton observing and Kylie too nervous to say anything else. She just wanted him to ask what he wanted and then go. She couldn't handle anymore of this stress. She hadn't noticed when she had begun to sort through her belongings, but her shaking hands were working diligently on sorting between clothes and knick knacks, doing her best to even her breathing. Her cast brushed against a certain ornament, one Toriel had given her, sending it towards the floor. She gasped, preparing for the crash and clatter of a broken trinket, only for a pale blue to envelope it and hold it in place. She jumped back as soon as it approached her, eyes looking to Sans full of unrestrained fear. She had seen him use this little trick before when he was feeling rather lazy, but she didn't know what would happen if she were to touch it. He may have made it harmless for others, but this was for her; and he didn't like her.

It all clicked into Sans mind at the sight of her reaction, pinpricks never wavering and his smile placid against his features.. After a pause his magic fluidly placed it back onto the modest bed, his gaze never leaving hers as he began to feel guilty. He hadn't meant to scare her that badly, in all honesty he had just meant to read her reactions, and it seemed in the process he had given off the wrong impression. Giving the girl a moment to settle herself, he approached slowly, earning him a flinch and her body crouching into itself. The sobs wracked her form silently, hair managing to hide her face as he crouched before her, waiting patiently for her to process her emotions on her own. Sans could relate to the internal struggle of fighting the pain off by yourself. Before he could stop himself he was attempting to reach forward to comfort her, phalanges just barely brushing her shoulder before she flopped back, involuntarily screaming,"DON'T touch me!"

The reaction also brought Sans onto his ass, staring bewildered before the familiar footsteps of a certain skeleton approached, the door slamming open as Papyrus rushed into the room. This wasn't the scene he was expecting. He didn't know where to begin; should he approach his brother and ask him what happened? Or should he attempt to comfort Kylie in her shocked state. The question was answered for him as Sans slowly stood to his full height, looking to Papyrus with confused sockets and speaking just before he blipped away," i'm going to grillby's." They wouldn't see him for the rest of the night. Only Kylie's muffled sobs could be heard in the quiet of the night, and Papyrus finally gained the courage to approach. At the sound of his footsteps she looked up, the unmasked fear blooming across her tear-stained features, and his soul nearly crumbled at the sight of utmost terror in those beautiful green eyes.

"Kylie, are you injured at all?" He asked calmly, slowly kneeling before her as soon as he knew she wouldn't run away. Between the shaking and splitting headache from her sobs, she was barely aware of his bony tendrils working their way towards her face and gently around her cheeks. It was only upon the initial contact did a gasp escape her, before her gaze met his at last. Despite her instincts raging at her to get away, to pull back from the brother of the man(monster?) who had essentially threatened her upon their first meeting, she remained relaxed in his touch. Deep down her heart (and maybe soul?) knew that Papyrus was not Sans. He would never be him. So she fought the urge to scream and fight back, fought the reaction to cower away from his surprisingly warm touch and instead watched him, waiting for him to make the first move. She didn't trust many people, yet somehow this knight in training had managed to break through the barrier of her mind quite quickly. Hiccuping on a soft sob, she studied him silently. She noticed his skull was mostly smooth, save for few knicks here and there from most likely previous injuries, and his wide jaw was held with the type of emotion that a normal human jaw couldn't express.

It wasn't until after a few minutes of them staring did she finally notice the lightest tinge of orange upon the white cheeks, and his eyes shifted to the left in order to avoid her gaze. Before she could stop him (wait what?) his hands were pulling away, and resting delicately on his knees. He didn't speak much after that, instead simply waited for the tears to stop falling and for her heartbeat to finally slow. Only then did he find the courage to speak again,"What happened?" And then like a dam breaking open, she turned to him, face contorting as it began to form into a sob that soon escaped her, and she lurched forward into his chest. Between every choke and wail she began to tell him all of it; of how she came to be here, about her family dynamic at home, how close she had grown to Toriel, and lastly her first encounter with Sans. The skeleton listened silently, absently stroking her hair as she carried on in her wails, and as he did a single tear slid from one of his sockets and into the thick strands of her hair. Her soul was being bared to him, and he realized now he almost didn't need to see it, her emotions projecting the way it felt to him effortlessly. Although the color of it was still unknown to him, he felt all the pain and anguish it suffered flowing into his veins and curling slowly around his own soul, causing him to nearly suffocate from it all.

He pressed on for her sake, ignoring his discomfort as he was aware of her tears beginning to ebb and her voice growing quiet, not only hoarse from crying but also from lack of use. In the hushed silence Kylie hesitantly looked up at him, trying desperately to read his expression. Did he hate her now too? Would he judge her like everyone else did, because she didn't fit into the mold she was being forced into? Was all of this opening up for nothing? The tender stroking of his hand in her hair told her otherwise, and with newfound confidence she leaned up towards his face, and tenderly pressed a kiss onto his cheekbone. She was granted a "NYEH?" In response, causing her to slowly giggle and to wipe away the final traces of her tears. Sniffling she tucked her hair behind her ears and watched him, fascinated that his blush was similar to the color of his magic. She wondered if his soul was the same bright orange, and what did it mean

"Papyrus?" She softly asked, fiddling with his red scarf as she waited for his attention,"What do the colors of someone's soul mean?"

"Nyeh?" he inquired, then grinning and continuing,"HUMAN SOULS LOOK DIFFERENT THAN MONSTER SOULS. OUR SOULS DON'T ALWAYS SHOW THEIR COLOR. MY SOUL LOOKS GREY, BUT WHEN I USE MY MAGIC MY SOUL'S COLOR IS REVEALED. ORANGE STANDS FOR BRAVERY, WHICH IS ONLY EXPECTED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Giggling she nodded, listening attentively and finally calming herself down. She was beginning to feel at ease within the safety of his arms, and because of this she felt slightly more confident to press forward with her questioning,"H-How do you know what your own soul color means?"

"WELL YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT IT OBVIOUSLY!"

"Oh."

…

He was grinning widely at her, happy at the fact that he was actually having a normal conversation with her, even if it was about something as deep as soul colors. It may be casual to her, but to monsters, matters regarding the soul were rather well, personal. One didn't just show or see their soul on a daily basis, and because of this notion Papyrus was suddenly rather curious;"KYLIE! HAVE... HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR SOUL?" Silence ensued for a little longer than he would have liked, his eyes trying to search the ones that weren't entirely looking at him. That calculating expression she held was the one he figured out meant she was deciding whether or not she would tell him anything, or if she would ignore his question. Much to his surprise and pleasure, she had decided on the former:

"Um... sorta. I-I can't remember what c-color it was. It um, was kind of dim."

...

"W-WHO S-SHOWED YOU YOUR SOUL?" He asked suddenly, not understanding the prickling his chest that was almost unpleasant. It burned a little at his throat and made him feeling dissatisfied that someone had seen Kylie's soul (before him- wait what?). The orange was returning to his cheeks and he was avoiding her gaze, clearing his non-existent throat again and pushing forward,"I APOLOGIZE FOR ASKING, AS THAT'S NOT REALLY ANY OF MY BUSINESS. ERM, I WAS SIMPLY CURIOUS." She watched him with the most confusion she's ever managed to express, raising an eyebrow and watching him fidget under her eyes. There must be some disconnect she wasn't understanding, because the way he was acting didn't imply he was aware of the horror she had felt when that dreaded flower had ripped the soul from her breast unwillingly. It was as if seeing a soul was meant for something... else.

"I... well I um, I don't know his name really-"

"YOU SHOWED SOMEONE YOUR SOUL WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEIR NAME?" He was frantic now, scrambling onto his backside to stare at her in disbelief, ready to go off on a tangent as a look of utter shock crossed her expression. She began to tremble, looking away almost ashamed, even though deep down Kylie had no idea what she did wrong. But if Papyrus has disapproving what happened, it really must but a bad thing. She didn’t want to say anything else, worried he would continue to judge her; just like everyone else did. Tears began to well at her eyes full of regret, wondering if showing him her real side had been a mistake after all. It was upon this sight did Papyrus finally settle himself, shaking his head animatedly, before reaching his hand out apologetically,"K-KYLIE! I'M SORRY, I JUST WAS SHOCKED IS ALL. S-SANS ALWAYS TAUGHT ME TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT MONSTER AND JUST HEARING SOMEONE ELSE NOT DO THAT-"

"Wait, what?" She asked, flustered and looking at him incredulously. Obviously this was taking quite the turn. Just what did he think her and that flower did? … Oh... OH! _OH_. Her cheeks began to burn a bright red, and trying to hide them behind her cast and hand she coughed, shaking her head furiously and attempting to sputter out,"No P-Papyrus, I-it wasn't like that. He attacked me." Awkward silence followed her statement, and it was the boy's turn to blush. His face was a brilliant orange, almost the color of a glowing pumpkin, and he began his own sputtering in response. His gloved phalanges were shaking rapidly around him and he was looking anywhere but at her. The sight itself was enough to make her nervously smile. At least they had figured out where the confusion was. She reached her hand out slowly, uncertainly, to grasp it with one of his own and to finally make eye contact. To see her bemused smile on her freckled cheeks and her eyes twinkling at him, he couldn't help but finally settle, choosing to watch her with great interest. It was almost as if she was an entirely different person, one that hadn't at one point been sobbing on the floor when Sans had simply tried to touch her. He liked this Kylie better.

It took a few moments for them to settle themselves, but when they did Kylie was continuing with her earlier explanation,"T-That flower that attacked me when I came down. It was h-him. He... well when he p-pulled it out he, um... Said that it was... f-fucked up, and of no u-use to him." Swallowing hard at that, she turned to the skeleton almost desperately, hoping there was a better answer to his statement than simply the truth. She blinked away the tears hurriedly and looked away momentarily, only to turn back at the suddenly serious expression on Papyrus's face. His eyes seemed darker than before, and the lack of movement began to scare her, enough for her to shift uncomfortably. She wanted to say anything to make that expression leave, because she decided it was very unlike Papyrus. She took a breath to speak, but was interrupted by his abrupt tone,"May I see your soul?"

"W-wha?" She breathed out in utter confusion. Wasn't he just saying a moment earlier that doing something like that was very intimate? Now he's acting as if it's something he must do, and the thought causes her to scoot back suddenly,"I don't think that-"

"I won't hurt you like he did Kylie. I just... I need to see for myself. F-for platonic scientific purposes."

Platonic? Was that something you could do? She supposed it was similar to a doctor examining her breast and crotch, but then Papyrus was not a doctor. He was Papyrus, the skeleton that had become her knight in shining(?) armor of sorts, and suddenly her heart was pounding heavily against her chest. Was this like losing her virginity in monster terms? Or did it not matter because he didn't intend on it being like that. Monster culture was rather confusing to her. Taking a deep breath she looked at his slightly softened face, watching for any flicker of it being anything other than innocent, before gently nodding her head. He blinked, registering her answer for a moment, because honestly he hadn't expected her to actually agree. Taking a moment to prepare himself, his brought himself closer to her in order to reach her chest, slowly removing his red gloves. She sucked in a breath, uncertain as to why he needed to do that, but his earnest expression left her feeling a little better at least. Swallowing, Kylie closed her eyes, waiting for him to get it over with.

She didn't feel the tug at first, but when she did it was nothing like that last time. It was warm, filled with a pleasant essence of kindness, and her eyes slowly opened to find Papyrus's hands inches from her chest, a look of serious concentration on his features. She couldn't decide if that expression suited him as of yet. She couldn't think more about it, because soon she was distracted by her soul, her very being in his hands, floating inches from the bone. Her eyes widened, and she watched with sheer curiosity as it faintly pulsed, as if trying to clutch onto something so desperately that it made her feel... sad. She was beginning to feel like this wasn't how souls were supposed to look. It was a deep violet color, though she figured it would be more vibrant if it was actually fully glowing, and along the edges there were soft cracks that webbed delicately nearly towards the center. Most of the cracks were barely noticeable, but there was one that made a deep ridge along the left side of her heart-shaped soul that nearly broke through the middle. She wondered what caused that. Then again, it would make sense to her now that the flower monster had found it to be well... unattractive.

"What... what does violet mean?" She asked softly, not really knowing what else she could truly say. She looked up to find that Papyrus wasn't paying attention in the slightest. Instead he was studying her soul with utter fascination, his hands moving around it to get a better look, but not once daring to touch. It was if her soul was that crystal skull from that Indiana Jones movie, and Papyrus was the professor who had finally discovered it, having had waiting so long to finally see it. Her own eyes grew wide at his expression, wondering what he was thinking about when he looked so deeply into the ridges of her soul. Suddenly he was moving forward, and before she could protest his lips (teeth?) were pressing into it the smoothest side, and suddenly everything went white.


End file.
